O Presente Perfeito
by Mimi-chaann
Summary: Yamato precisa comprar um super presente para Sora e arrasta Taichi consigo! O que vai acontecer?
1. Chapter 1

**Ficha Técnica:**

**Título:**O Presente Perfeito

**Classificação:**K+

**Autor:**Mimi-chan

**Personagens:**Ishida Yamato, Yagami Taichi, Takenouchi Sora e uma pitada de Hikari.

**Gênero:**Romance/Comédia

**Enredo:**Yamato precisa comprar um super presente para Sora e arrasta Taichi consigo! O que vai acontecer?

**Nota do Autor:** Também publicada em .com/t20-o-presente-perfeito

_**Capítulo 1:**_

O sinal da Odaiba Junior High School tocava sempre às 15h em ponto. Taichi já tinha arrumado todos os seus livros na pasta e esperava com ansiedade a hora de ir para casa. Assim que ouviu o som da campainha levantou-se e apressou-se até a saída. Ignorara o aviso que o professor de inglês falava. Na porta, encontrou-se com Sora, dando-lhe um susto:

- Taichi! Tenha mais cuidado! – disse-lhe a garota de cabelos vermelhos com a cara amarrada.

- Desculpa Sora... Até amanhã!

- Por que está com tanta pressa? – Sora falou para o amigo, mas, ele já tinha sumido.

O rapazinho desceu as escadas pulando dois degraus de uma só vez. Tinha pressa. Atravessou o térreo como uma bala de canhão. Já estava quase chegando ao portão, quando observou uma sombra conhecida.

"Como ele chegou primeiro que eu?" – pensou ao parar e tomar um pouco de fôlego.

Um garoto da mesma altura que a dele, de olhos azuis como safiras e cabelos dourados o esperava. Tinha um olhar repleto de contentamento. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça cinzenta e partiu na direção de Taichi metros a sua frente. O moreno analisou o outro com cautela. Quais seriam as chances de sair dali sem ser pego?

Yamato parou e o fitou desconfiado, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. Taichi correu pela sua direita, em direção ao muro da quadra de tênis, que era baixo o suficiente para pular. O loiro cerrou os punhos e saiu pelo portão da frente dando a volta por trás. O amigo não ia lhe escapar!

Taichi já tinha levantado a bandeira da vitória ao conseguir pular quando Yamato apareceu na esquina:

- Yagami você não vai fugir!

- Tenta me pegar, então!

Era um desafio? Os dois entendiam que sim. Taichi correu o mais rápido que podia com o amigo atrás dele. Possuía vantagem já que era um esportista e estava acostumado a corridas. Só precisava de um pouco de sorte para despistar seu perseguidor. Eles ficaram nessa correria por alguns minutos até que Yamato desviou por um beco perpendicular, conseguindo passar à frente e aparecer para Taichi:

- Opa!

- Te peguei!

- O que você quer Ishida?

- Eu já te falei hoje cedo.

- E eu já respondi que NÃO! – Taichi vociferou a última palavra com extrema irritação.

- Cara... O seu não é quase sempre um sim!

- Ah! Mas, isso só funciona com a Sora! E porque ela fica me olhando com aquele jeito de "Se não fizer, eu não falo mais com você!" – essa última parte Taichi afinou a voz imitando a amiga.

- Você é patético! Como pode ser persuadido facilmente por ela?

- O-OH! Falou o cara! Você é pior do que eu! – disse-lhe com tom de zombaria.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Yamato respondeu com cuidado.

- Ishida... Você é um idiota!

O rosto de Yamato ficou vermelho de cólera. Taichi percebera que aquela era a hora perfeita para fugir e correu pelo caminho inverso. O loiro notou que o amigo tinha começado aquela conversa de propósito só para distraí-lo. Cerrou os punhos novamente e gritou:

- TAICHI! EU VOU TE PEGAR! – e começaram tudo de novo.

Ali perto, Sora seguia para sua casa lamentando-se por não ter a companhia nem do namorado e nem do melhor amigo.

- Hã? – parou por um instante. – AHHHH! – Taichi tinha passado por ela tão veloz que a derrubou. Em seguida, passou Yamato furioso por ter que correr mais um pouco.

- Mas... O que tá acontecendo com esses dois hoje?

Eles correram por cerca de cinco quarteirões. Já estavam cansados. Apesar disso, Taichi continuava a correr determinado. Yamato tinha que fazer o outro parar de algum jeito. Foi quando avistou uma pedra. Parou. Pegou-a. Mirou na cabeça de Taichi.

BLAM! Ele tinha acertado em cheio. De vez em quando conseguia fazer proezas mesmo sendo péssimo nos esportes. Respirou fundo e caminhou lentamente até o outro garoto caído na calçada.

- Seu... grande filho da mãe! – Taichi passava a mão na cabeça tentando aliviar a dor.

- Taichi não resista!

- Yamato! Não tenho obrigação de ir com você!

- Claro que tem! Você é meu melhor amigo e melhores amigos são obrigados a isso!

- Eu te odeio!

- Ah! Para de resmungar e vamos logo! – Yamato pegou Taichi pelo colarinho do uniforme e o arrastou até o metrô.

*****  
>Vinte minutos depois, os amigos estavam no metrô de Odaiba. Taichi resmungava sem parar. Mas, Yamato estava tão feliz por ter acertado a pedrada que fingia não ouvir:<p>

- Eu não acredito que você conseguiu me pegar!

- Para de reclamar!

- Aonde vamos afinal?

- Shibuya.

- O QUÊ? Você vai me arrastar para tão longe? Tenho mais o que fazer!

- Por exemplo? Você disse que hoje não ia treinar com o time.

- Tenho dever de casa...

- Você nunca faz o dever de casa!

- Yamato... nessas horas sinto uma imensa vontade de te socar!

- Ah! Para de má vontade! Te pago uma cerveja depois...

- Sério? Ah! Que divertido! Mas, se você esqueceu, somos menores! Como vamos comprar cerveja, retardado?

Yamato desviou a face para Taichi e com um leve sorriso disse-lhe:

- Digamos que eu tenha meus contatos...

- Contatos? Meu Deus... Você é um delinquente juvenil!

Taichi não obteve nenhuma resposta ao comentário. Yamato decidira ignorar completamente as reclamações do amigo. Ele tinha um objetivo: comprar o melhor presente de aniversário de namoro para Sora e Yagami ia lhe ajudar querendo ou não.  
>*****<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2:_

Taichi estava jogado no banco do trem. Olhava para o teto iluminado e ouvia calado, as vozes ao seu redor. Ao seu lado, Yamato estava de braços cruzados. Suspirava de vez em quando e tinha na face uma expressão pensativa. Taichi estava incomodado com aquele silêncio e resolveu quebrá-lo:

- E então? O que é?

- O que é o quê?

- O presente. O que você vai comprar?

Yamato suspirou mais profundamente desta vez. Olhou para o outro, que esperava ansioso pela resposta.

- Não tenho ideia.

- Como assim não tem ideia?

- Não sei o que comprar! Por que acha que eu te trouxe?

- AH! Eu não acredito que AINDA temos que pensar no presente!

Voltaram a ficar calados. O tempo parecia andar vagaroso quando o trem bala parou: _Estação Shibuya. Saída pela porta da direita_ – avisou uma voz feminina desconhecida.

Yamato olhou para Taichi que continuava sentando e não parecia ter a menção de se levantar. O loiro ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Pegou-o pelo colarinho da camisa e o arrastou até a saída.

- Vamos logo!

- Yamato! Seu maldito! – rosnava Taichi.

Estava escurecendo e o pôr do sol quase não fora notado diante das luzes que os enormes letreiros eletrônicos emanavam. Yamato e Taichi andavam em meio ao caos de Shibuya. O trânsito desordenado era bastante barulhento. A multidão nas ruas era eclética: senhores e senhoras apressados voltando ou indo para o trabalho, jovens de todas as idades percorriam as calçadas cheios de sacolas de grifes famosas como Dior ou Dolce & Gabbana e ainda turistas registrando tudo que podiam com suas câmeras.

_Atenção! Perigo!_

- Hã? – Yamato voltou-se para Taichi.

_Atenção! Perigo!_

- O que é agora? – indagou o moreno ao pegar o telefone no bolso – Alô? Ah! Oi Okaasan! Não, não vou jantar em casa hoje. Eu sei... Desculpa! Onde estou? Ah! Em Shibuya. Okaasan, não grita comigo! O que estou fazendo aqui? Bem... – Taichi virou o rosto para o amigo que o assistia – Bem, o Yamato sabe a resposta. Fale aqui com ele...

Yamato espantou-se ao ver Taichi estender o braço com um enorme sorriso de deboche na cara.

- Toma! Fala para a minha mãe o porquê estou em Shibuya e não em casa jantando com a minha família.

O loiro não esperava por essa saia justa. Mais cedo alertou para que o outro avisasse a mãe, mas, Yagami teimoso do jeito que é, ignorou o comentário. Ele pegou o telefone e apenas moveu os lábios para Taichi formando a frase "Vou te matar".

- A-alô? A senhora Yagami, desculpe-me. Ele está me ajudando com uma coisa. Sim, sim. Não, não se preocupe, não vamos voltar tarde. Desculpe-me mais uma vez. Até mais.

- Seu cretino! – Vociferou Yamato enquanto Taichi gargalhava sem parar.

- Putz! Sua cara está ótima!

- Taichi! Vou me vingar por essa!

- Ahhh! Você não tem coragem! E além do mais, precisa de todos os meus conhecimentos sobre o mundo das mulheres para comprar um presente para a Sora. Mas, primeiro vamos comer que estou faminto!

- Conhecimento sobre o mundo das mulheres? É mais alguma piada sua?

- Não é porque você têm umas duas mil garotas te perseguindo que eu entendo menos do assunto. E, além disso, conheço muito bem o gosto da Sora.

- Yagami... Seu idiota!

- Ah! Cala boca e vamos comer!

- Que toque era aquele?

- Do meu telefone?

- Não! Da sua geladeira! CLARO QUE É DO SEU TELEFONE!

- Calma! Não precisa ficar alterado.

- Você me tira do sério!

- Você tá estressado! Bem, uso aquele toque para identificar chamadas da minha mãe... Você sabe... Se eu estiver fazendo alguma coisa errada tenho que pensar em uma desculpa bem rápido.

Yamato tentou ignorar isto, como ignorava várias coisas que desaprovava em Taichi. Procuraram algum lugar para comer quando o loiro disse:

- OW! Vamos ali?

- Você quer me levar pra aquela M-U-V-U-C-A? Tá maluco?

- Vai começar de novo? Shibuya inteira é uma muvuca!

- Mas, ali é pior!

- Taichi!

- Ah! Tá bom! Só porque estou com muita fome! - e partiram em direção ao enorme complexo de lojas, lanchonetes e centro de jogos a sua frente.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3:_

- Que tal um perfume?

- Vai ser um Channel nº 5?

- Você acha que eu tenho dinheiro pra isso?

- Ahhh... Então não...

- Flores?

- Repetido demais.

- Uma roupa?

- É lingerie?

- Não vou dar um presente desses pra minha namorada!

- Ué. Por que não? É sexy! – falou Taichi ao brincar com a batata frita que estava na mesa.

- Já disse que não!

- OW-OW! Vocês ainda não fizeram?

- Isso não é da sua conta!

- OW-OW! Vocês com certeza não fizeram!

- O que eu e minha namorada fazemos não te interessa!

- Ah! Certo. Não precisa ficar envergonhado. Sou seu melhor amigo pode me falar essas coisas.

- Por que não voltamos a falar do presente?

- Ok. Ok.

Yamato suspirou e bebeu mais um gole de Coca-cola:

- Que tal alguma coisa para o cabelo?

- Vai por mim, ela não vai gostar.

- Que droga! O que eu vou comprar?

- Hum... – Taichi colocou a mão no queixo pensativo.

- Uma bijuteria. Tipo um colar ou um anel.

- Ah! Boa ideia!

- Eu sempre tenho boas ideias.

- Não sei se viajar por uma semana escondido da sua mãe foi uma boa ideia. – Yamato referiu-se ao verão passado em que Taichi viajou sem avisar a família.

- Ah! Minha mãe exagera. Eu deixei um bilhete.

- Sei. Que ela achou dois dias depois.

- Ora, ora Yamato. Não viemos aqui para tentar escolher um presente para Sora?

- Certo. Certo.

Eles foram em direção ao caixa. Yamato tirou a carteira do bolso e pagou a conta toda. Irritara-se com esse detalhe, porque Taichi comeu o dobro que ele. Mas, como o tinha arrastado até ali, não tinha muita escolha. Saíram da lanchonete à procura de uma loja de bijuteria.

As ruas de Shibuya continuavam movimentadas. Era o lugar perfeito para achar um presente para Sora. Os dois andaram lado a lado por um bom tempo. Algumas vezes Yamato teve que voltar e procurar Taichi que paquerava algumas garotas que estudavam em colégios femininos:

- Dá para você voltar?

- Isso é uma injustiça!

- Foco Taichi! FOCO!

- Ah! Vai se danar! – Taichi queria muito espancar Yamato por obrigá-lo a ajudar na escolha do presente.

Caminharam em meio à multidão por mais de duas horas, quando avistaram uma lojinha escondida em um beco cheio de restaurantes de diferentes países. O estabelecimento era pequeno. As paredes rosa choque e o letreiro brilhante lembravam mais um sexy shop do que uma simples loja de bijuteria. Olharam a vitrine. Havia vários tipos de gargantilhas, cordões, pulseiras, brincos e anéis. Com certeza devia ter alguma coisa especial.

Taichi entrou primeiro; Yamato o seguiu hesitante, não gostara muito da aparência do lugar. Tinha receio de em vez de bijuterias, achassem brinquedos sado masoquistas ou vibradores de multi formatos. Por dentro o espaço era bem colorido. Os produtos eram distribuídos em categorias e subdivididos em cores. Havia umas cinco garotas lá "fazendo coisas que garotas fazem", segundo Taichi. Os dois amigos se dispersaram e foram olhar prateleiras diferentes.

Yamato foi direto aos anéis. Ele ficou abismado com as diversas formas que tinham: corações, flores, figuras geométricas, bichinhos fofinhos, dinossauros, caveiras, rostos de personagens de animes etc; tudo nas cores mais estranhas que se poderia imaginar. "Ela não ia usar isso nunca!" – pensou ao pegar um anel que tinha o desenho da Morte. O loiro ficou mergulhado diante dos objetos. Nem percebera que as cinco garotas estavam olhando fixamente para ele.

- Tem certeza que é o Yamato-kun? – sussurrou uma das garotas.

- Tenho sim! Reconheceria esses olhos em qualquer lugar!

- Então, vamos falar com ele!

Elas andaram cautelosamente até a seção dos anéis. Yamato, de costas, não prestara atenção nas fãs que se aproximavam, até que uma delas falou com ele:

- Com li-licença?

O garoto voltou rapidamente a si. Ouviu a voz da garota e virou-se para trás. As meninas estavam encantadas com a sua presença. Uma delas estava falando ao telefone empolgadíssima chamando outras colegas. Yamato entrou em pânico! Tinha que se livrar delas de algum jeito!

Taichi observava o desespero do amigo de longe. Tentava não gargalhar alto, pois, o outro era meio atrapalhado para se livrar das garotas que o perseguiam. Voltou a contemplar os cordões a sua frente.  
>Examinou cuidadosamente até achar um que lhe agradasse.<p>

- É! Ela vai gostar desse aqui – sussurrou.

O cordão dourado como ouro tinha a corrente fina, delicada. O pingente tinha o formato de coração, liso e sem detalhes. Se ele fosse o namorado de Sora, com certeza era esse que iria levar. Sorriu dolorosamente após este pensamento. Pegou o objeto e saiu em direção de Yamato.

- Opa! Opa! Sinto muito garotas, mas Yamato-kun não dará autógrafos ou entrevistas hoje!

- Quem é você? – perguntou a que estava ao telefone.

- Yagami Taichi, empresário da banda!

- QUÊÊÊÊÊ? – Elas não entenderam nada. Até Yamato olhava perplexo para Taichi, que se virou para o amigo e disse baixinho:

- Ei! Idiota! Esse aqui é perfeito. Ela vai gostar. Compra e me espera lá fora que eu vou despistá-las.

Yamato queria devolver o insulto, porém, sair dali com o presente era mais importante.

- Como podemos acreditar em você? – indagou a garota de cabelos violeta e roupas azul bebê.

- Vocês não têm! Eu sou o que sou e ponto. E já disse que ele não vai falar com vocês!

Uma discussão iniciou-se. Yamato olhava de longe a postura firme do seu amigo. Ele observou o que Taichi tinha encontrado e sorriu: Sora iria mesmo gostar. Então, fez como o amigo disse pagou e saiu. Taichi abriu um grande sorriso sarcástico, o que irritou profundamente as meninas. E num passo apressado saiu da loja, deixando-as falando sozinhas.

Yamato esperava o amigo encostado no muro de um restaurante italiano em frente à loja. Taichi abriu a porta da lojinha com um chute, assustando o outro que olhava feliz o presente da namorada:

- YAMATO CORRE!

Yamato nem pensou. Percebera que as garotas se enfureceram com Taichi e agora estavam atrás dele! Correu o mais rápido que podia, ficando ao lado do amigo:

- O que aconteceu?

- Como o que aconteceu? Elas estão furiosas!

- Você deve ter falado alguma coisa pra elas ficarem assim!

- EU NÃO FALEI NADA DE MAIS! Eu salvo sua pele e é assim que você me agradece?

- Se você não percebeu ELAS ESTÃO ATRÁS DA GENTE!

- Ah! Cala a boca e me segue!

Cortaram as ruas o máximo que puderam. Exausto da correria, Yamato viu uma loja de vídeo game e puxou Taichi para lá. Ficaram quietos e viram as garotas passando. Esperaram um pouco e seguiram em direção ao metrô.

*****  
>Mais tarde os dois estavam na casa da família Yagami. Taichi pediu para que a irmã fizesse o pacote, já que ele e Yamato não entendiam nada!<p>

- Quanta frescura! – resmungou.

- Onii-chan! Isso não é frescura! É capricho! Sora-san merece!

- É!

- E você ta concordando por quê?

- Porque a Sora merece o melhor, oras!

- Seu maldito puxa saco de uma figa!

- ONII-CHAN!

- O que?

- Isso é jeito de falar?

- Não acredito que minha irmã de 13 anos está me repreendendo!

- Se a sua boca fosse menos suja, quem sabe ela não precisaria fazer isso!

- Olha quem fala! Você é muito pior do que eu!

- Claro que não!

- Claro que sim!

- Já chega vocês dois! Finalmente terminei!

O pacote era rosa claro com desenhos de corações vermelhos, envolvido por um longo laço vermelho brilhante. Os dois garotos olharam a "obra de arte" de Hikari por alguns segundos em silêncio. Yamato respirou fundo e disse para Taichi:

- Tem razão. É frescura demais!

- Eu te disse!

Naquela noite, Yamato dormiu feliz por ter conseguido comprar o melhor presente do mundo. No dia seguinte ia dá-lo a namorada e deixá-la feliz. Não podia ser melhor.

*****

No outro dia, na hora do almoço, Yamato puxou a namorada para uma mesa afastada do restante dos estudantes.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sora com um sorriso doce.

- Eu trouxe o seu... Mas, o que você ta fazendo aqui? – o loiro levantou a voz quando percebeu que ele e a namorada não estavam mais sozinhos.

- Ué? Depois de tudo que passei ontem mereço estar aqui! – respondeu Taichi.

- SAÍ DAQUI YAGAMI!

- Ehhh... NÃO!

- Algum de vocês dois pode me dizer o que tá acontecendo?

- Yamato... Entrega logo! É só fingir que eu não estou aqui...

- Seu... seu... filho da p..

- YAMATO! Olha a boca! – repreendeu Sora.

- Tudo bem! Desculpa. Vai ter que ser na frente desse idiota mesmo. Pra você!

Yamato entregou o presente para Sora. Ela olhou sorridente, mas com uma cara confusa.

- O que é isso?

Agora eram os garotos que estavam confusos. Viraram-se para ela em silêncio.

- Então gente, o que é isso? É alguma comemoração especial, algo assim?

- Sora, meu bem – falou Yamato calmamente – é seu presente. Pelo aniversário do nosso namoro.  
>Taichi apenas observava os dois, esperando cada reação, cada gesto, como se fosse a partida de futebol do ano!<p>

- Aniversário de namoro? – Sora fechou a cara – Ishida Yamato! Nosso aniversário é daqui a dois meses! Eu não acredito que você não sabe o dia em que começamos a namorar! Como eu sou idiota! Maldito dia em que te levei aqueles biscoitos!

- M-mas... Sora... eu...

- Mas, Sora nada! Eu não quero esse presente e não quero mais falar com você! – a ruiva levantou-se bruscamente da mesa e foi embora bufando de raiva.

Taichi e Yamato apenas assistiram a cena calados. Depois o moreno virou para o amigo:

- Cara! Você tá bem?

- Como você acha que eu estou? – respondeu o outro levando as mãos à cabeça.

- Puxa! Que mancada! Esquecer o aniversário de namoro. Não! Pior! Não saber ele! Vai ser difícil convencer ela a te perdoar!

- Ah! Quanto apoio Taichi! Muito Obrigada!

- Cara! Relaxa! Você tem a mim!

- Nossa! Me sinto muito melhor agora! – disse ironicamente.

- Já disse pra você relaxar! Eu já tenho um plano infalível!

- Sério? – indagou Yamato desconfiado.

- É claro! Eu sempre tenho boas ideias!

*****

The end.  
>*****<p> 


End file.
